There are hundreds of types of clamps used to position parts during manufacturing operations that use hand operated overcenter latches. One such example is found in U.S. patent application No. 2,841,196 "Toggle Lever Actuated Sliding Jaw Vise" by E. Zazdrzyk. However, with the advent of automated assembly machines the use of tooling clamps designed to be hand operated presents problems. While machines can be programmed to accomplished the more complicated two-dimensional rotation and translations required for hand operated clamps, it is much easier to program for a single up or down motion. In the FAAST subassembly parts for flat panel "next" assemblies such as aircraft ribs are transferred to the FAAST on a tray and visually inspected by a computer controlled system. Thereafter the next assembly is identified and reconfigurable tooling is assembled by means of overhead robot manipulators which position support beams on which subassembly clamps are thereafter positioned and held in place by magnetic chucks. The robot manipulators then position the subassembly parts on the assembled tooling and clamps them into place. The subassembly parts are then fastened together. These latter steps are also accomplished by the robot manipulators. The clamps must be positioned in precise locations at different angles and spacing, etc. Thus, it is desirable to have a clamp which can be activated in a single up and down motion of the robot manipulator and preferably motion in only one direction.
Furthermore, it is advantageous to be able to horizontally clamp a part in place while applying the actuation force in a vertical direction in order to isolate the actuation force from the "clamping force", thus avoiding part movement during clamping.
Thus, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a clamp for locking parts in place which can be actuated to the locked and unlocked position by applying an actuation force in only one direction.
It is another primary object of the subject invention to provide a clamp for locking parts in place wherein the clamping force is applied in a direction perpendicular to the direction to which the resultant actuation force is applied.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a clamp for locking parts in place wherein the actuation force need not be accurately applied.